


Blind Passageways or Nan Takes a Walk

by Molespeople



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molespeople/pseuds/Molespeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little thing like Hell isn't going to keep Nan down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Passageways or Nan Takes a Walk

**Author's Note:**

> This is pitifully short and pathetic :D
> 
> There might be more, but I wouldn't hold my breath.

Nan takes a look around the room. “I’m not a baby.” 

The room is disturbingly frilly. Stuffed animals haphazardly dot the floor. The sound of children’s babbling echoes eerily through the expansive room.

Papa Legba gives Nan a strangely sympathetic look. “And yet this is where all my sacrifices from Marie Laveau reside.”

“You can’t make me stay here.”

“Ma cherie, you are dead. Where are you going to go?” Papa Legba tips his hat towards Nan and backs away, disappearing from sight. 

Nan sits heavily on a tufted ottoman. “I. Am. In. Hell.” 

Papa Legba’s disembodied voice floats through the room. “Yes, I believe you are right.”


End file.
